Unseen Emotions: Rewritten
by Tasogare no Raikou
Summary: A two-part rewritten version of a few scenes from Unseen Emotions, requested by a reader. :yaoi:


**_Unseen Emotions: Rewritten_**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts characters, but I do own all locations, the storyline, and the original characters.

**For Warnings, Spoilers, and Plot see earlier chapters! Thanks!**

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Riku

**A.N. A request from a reader, the rewritten version of ****Riku and Axel's first time – while Riku was still blind. Part One of Two! ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Riku was fading into a light sleep about the time that Axel shifted into a different position, waking the other out of his drowsy state, the younger brushing fingertips across the other's chest in question. It was such a soft feeling that Axel couldn't help but shudder at the touch, tingling coursing from his shoulders down his spine. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Hn, wasn't asleep." Riku whispered in return, pressing deeper into Axel, seeking out his warmth. "Are you uncomfortable?" He asked, realizing how close he was to the other, backing away a bit even though he had moved closer just moments before.

"No, I'm fine." The red head replied, pulling Riku back against him gently. "You didn't have to move, I was just adjusting in case I ended up falling asleep."

"Oh," Riku whispered sleepily, "I see…"

Axel's eyes softened, smiling down gently at the other, reaching up to run his hands through Riku's hair and coax the other back into sleep. He loved being able to lay here, holding him, and not having to worry about touching or not touching him. Here, pressed against Riku like this, with the other more than readily accepting his presence, was calming and intimate in a way he hadn't imagined possible while still clothed. Well, partially so; he did have his shirt off, but that wasn't really saying much considering. Riku didn't seem to mind Axel touching him either; his mind going back to that brief moment of pleasure he had managed to entice out of those sweet lips when Axel had bit his ear. Something warm beginning to pulse in his chest and threaten to go downwards made him stop his thoughts. He couldn't get turned on from thinking something like that, not when a mere few inches were all that separated the two from feeling _everything _the other had to offer. He blushed lightly, running the scenario of a turned on Axel and a curious Riku through his head. Something along the lines of, '_Axel, what's that?_', accompanied by a wandering hand.

He trembled at Riku's light touch when the boy reached up to take Axel's hand from his hair, coming out of his daydreams and watching the younger interlace their fingers, a shy smile playing over the blind boy's lips. "What are you thinking about?" he asked softly, searching the darkness beside him, "Your skin is getting hot."

Blushing a bit more, a playful smile coming to his face, Axel replied with teasing in his voice, "I'm thinking about you of course."

Riku's grin turned playful as well, eyes searching but never seeing as he squeezed Axel's fingers with his own. "Oh really? And what activities are you imagining us being engaged in?"

Axel bit back a response and laughed instead. _God Riku you have no idea how much you're tempting me; smiling the way you are, looking up at me, lying like this on my bed… _He hesitated for a moment, then whispered softly, "I was thinking about kissing you..."

Riku's cheeks caught on fire at that soft omission, blindly searching for Axel's eyes in the darkness, wishing now more than ever that he could see the boy before him. "A-Ax?" He breathed softly, gasping lightly when he felt the other boy move against him, a warm hand touching his cheek, the older boy's thumb stroking his flustered skin tenderly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked softly, watching Riku's expression twist between embarrassment and curiosity, on the verge of excitement and fear of the unknown. "Riku... I won't hurt you. Tell me if you want me to stop..."

A soft whimper escaped the younger boy as Axel's lips pressed against his own for the first time, Riku's heart fluttering wildly at the foreign sensation, palms pressing desperately against the red-head's toned chest as if afraid he might disappear. When the older boy pulled back momentarily, Riku let out a soft, questioning breath, expression hazy as his blind eyes wandered in search of the other boy. "A-Axel...? What is it...?"

"Nothing..." the older boy said with a smile, chuckling softly, "You're just so damn beautiful..."

Riku's eyes widened as Axel reconnected their lips, whimpering and pulling the older boy closer, his arms wrapping around broad, muscled shoulders, trembling fingers intertwining in fiery red locks and tugging gently. "Mmh!" He blushed crimson as Axel pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together and revealing they were both hard, Riku's heart thrumming excitedly as Axel slipped a thigh between the albino's legs and began to grind gently. "Nnh... Hn..." The younger boy moaned, panting softly between kisses, gradually closing his eyes and giving in to the older's prowess. _Oh god... This feels amazing..._

Axel panted softly against Riku's lips, kissing him deeper as the younger relaxed in his arms, grinding against him gently, teasing him slowly, making sure he was alright with everything the older boy was doing. The desire he had for the boy before him was boundless, waves of passion flooding through him with every moan that escaped the younger's lips, every sigh, every flex of muscles hidden beneath soft, pale skin. He wanted Riku more than anything else he'd ever known. He wanted to make the other boy his, inside and out. "Riku..." He whispered breathlessly, "I want to touch you..."

The older boy's words had Riku squirming helplessly, feeling as if his heart might beat out of his ribcage like a thousand fluttering butterflies. _I don't know what you want to do to me, Ax... Just don't stop..._ Blood singing with new-found desire, the blind boy pulled the older down to him, arching up until their lips met once more, Axel taking that as permission to continue his ministrations, a hand moving under the edge of Riku's shirt and rubbing against his side gently, soothingly, willing the other's tension away. Riku whimpered softly as Axel kissed him, the fingertips dancing across his skin doing nothing to still his racing heart. He wanted more, he wanted everything. He wanted Axel. "A-Ah... Please..." He whispered when the other pulled away, hovering over him with a gentle look as Riku trembled and searched the darkness.

"What is it, Riku?" Axel asked gently, taking the younger's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "Are you alright?"

The other boy nodded, panting softly and blushing as he pleaded, "P-Please don't stop... Feels so good..."

Axel's breath hitched; everything from the look across Riku's face to the whispered words he'd spoken slowly driving the red-head out of his mind, his thoughts cloudy with desire and lust. His entire body felt as if it was slowly being set on fire, from the thrumming pulse in his neck, ears, and chest, to the heat blossoming in the pit of his stomach. He was more than happy to oblige the other boy, leaning down to capture his lips while grinding against him slowly, his hands quickly ridding Riku of his shirt, tossing it aside to fall off the edge of the bed and to the floor. Riku touched him, hands wandering down his chest to his arms, blushing as he traced his hands across Axel's heated skin. "Riku..." the older boy whispered softly, green eyes shining in the darkness. "You've never done this before, have you?" It was more of a statement than a question, the blind boy biting his lip and looking away, shy with embarrassment. Axel chuckled softly, leaning down and kissing the other boy's neck, brushing away his long, pale hair and leaving a trail of kisses along his racing pulse, murmuring softly as he did so, "Can I be your first?"

Riku swallowed hard, every muscle tightening, his thighs clenching around Axel's leg, his hands squeezing the older boy's forearms, his chest constricting as heat raced down his spine just at the thought of continuing down the path they'd begun. "I-I won't know what I'm doing..." Riku stammered, squeezing his eyes shut. "I-I won't be any good!"

"Riku, that's not true at all," Axel whispered with a soft, amused chuckle, kissing up his neck and circling the rim of his ear, teasing his piercing gently. As the younger moaned, Axel whispered in his ear, "I can teach you everything you need to know, and then some..." His fingers danced down Riku's chest, tracing his ribs lovingly. "All you have to do is trust me, Riku."

"I trust you, Ax..." He whispered softly, trembling and reaching up to touch the older boy's face, tracing his cheekbones and the curve of his jaw. "I trust you more than anyone else I have ever known. I..." He bit his lip, eyes shining with tears, "I-I think... I've fallen in love with you..."

Axel's brow arched with concern, moving to wrap his arms around the younger, cradling him gently, "Oh, babe... Don't cry. It's alright, everything's alright..."

Riku buried his face against the crook of Axel's neck and shoulder, sniffing and trying to gain control of his raging emotions, blushing as Axel pulled back and kissed his wet cheeks. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, it's alright..." Axel smiled sweetly, nuzzling the younger before kissing him gently. "We'll go slow, alright? I'll take care of you... Just relax, and trust me. I'll make you feel good..."

Riku, swallowing down his nervousness, nodded in reply. "A-Alright..." As the older boy began to kiss him again, he felt Axel's hands move down the curves of his body, stopping at his hips and tugging at the fabric there, pulling back just for a moment to rid Riku of his jeans. He tossed the offending denim to the floor, then pulled back to rid himself of his own jeans, returning to the younger boy clad only in boxers, Riku shuddering when Axel slid his thigh between his legs and began grinding again. "N-Nh! Oh god..." he hid his face against the red-head's shoulder, moaning softly, already so hard he was throbbing, a damp spot smearing the front of his tented boxers.

Axel smiled, pulling Riku flush against him and kissing him heatedly. "I'm going to touch you now, okay?" he purred, hand moving down Riku's flat stomach to the edge of his boxers, then further still until he was cupping Riku lightly, stroking him teasingly through the thin, soft fabric.

"H-Ha! Axel! Nnh!" Riku cried out, squirming and grinding against his hand reflexively, his body aching for more of that touch. His eyes searched blindly for his lover, whimpering softly as the older boy wrapped his fingers around him the best he could and began stroking purposefully, waiting for Riku to tell him what he wanted before he continued, slowly coaxing the younger boy into a heated state of arousal. "A-Ah! Please! Ax..."

"Do you want more?" he asked, fingertips slipping into the folds of Riku's boxers and brushing against his hard cock, Riku yelping softly and letting out a low moan.

"Ah! Ah... Yes! Axel, please don't stop... Please..."

The older boy watched the younger writhe beneath him with glimmering cat-green eyes, pulling back his hand long enough to rid Riku of his boxers before returning to the boy, wrapping his hand around him fully and beginning to pump his shaft, pre-cum slicking his movements as he slid his thumb over the tip and smeared it down the underside. He felt the younger twitching in his hand and knew he wouldn't last long, kissing him once more before descending his body with licks and nips, kissing the curve of his hip and his inner thigh before focusing on the sight before him. He wanted Riku to feel things he'd never felt before; the heat, the raw passion, the wanton abandon. He wanted Riku to cum for him with Axel's name on his lips. He wanted to pleasure Riku until he begged for Axel to stop. But before he got into things too far, he had to show Riku the basics. He didn't want to rush things, he wanted Riku to enjoy every minute of his experience, and he definitely didn't want this to be a one-time thing. He hadn't said anything before, but when Riku confessed he was falling for Axel, the older boy nearly died from happiness. He'd been fighting his growing feelings for Riku too, but now, knowing the younger felt the same way, there was nothing left to hide.

"Axel... Axel... Please..."

Riku's pleading moans drew the older boy back to the task at hand, Axel's breath hot against his aching skin as he licked his lips then flicked his tongue against the tip of Riku's cock, the younger boy letting out a sharp cry before moaning lewdly. _Oh fuck, I'm going to cum just from listening to him moan..._ Axel repeated the motion, Riku letting out another heated moan before fisting Axel's long spikes and tugging needily, the older boy chuckling softly and opening his mouth to let the younger inside. His tongue swirled around the tip, laving at the sweet, salty taste of Riku's excitement, sucking gently at first before going harder, and faster, letting Riku cling to him and thrust as he liked.

Riku's breath hitched, hips thrusting as he arched his back off the bed, whining and crying out softly as his pleasure built. Everything was boiling down to a pin-prick of heat inside his mind, everything focusing into one point of light. Axel licked and sucked, bobbing his head up and down with a steadily growing pace, and then something inside of Riku snapped and the light behind his eyes exploded, and suddenly he was cumming hard, jerking sporadically as Axel continued to suck him off. "N-Nh! Ah! Oh god, Ax..." He whimpered, moaning softly as the older boy drew back and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, reaching for him with wandering hands, searching the darkness with hazy eyes. "Axel..."

"I'm here, Riku..." The older boy whispered softly, voice husky as he pulled the blind boy closer, Riku nuzzling contentedly into his neck. "You feel good, babe?" The younger made an affirming sound as Axel stroked his hands soothingly down his back, kissing his temple and breathing softly against his hair. "Good, I'm glad..."

Riku squirmed and blushed, gasping softly as he brushed up against the older boy and realized he was still rock-hard. "W-What about you?" he asked timidly, shy now that the heat of the moment was over.

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" Axel asked, running his hands through Riku's long, messy, white-blonde hair. "We don't have to, unless you're sure you're ready..."

"I want you to..." he whispered softly, just the thought of it churning heat in his stomach yet again, "I want you to take me, Axel. Please..." His eyes searched for a moment, somehow managing to lock eyes with the boy before him as he whispered, cheeks crimson, "Make me yours..."

"Mine..." Axel growled teasingly, though there was a heated edge to his voice that betrayed his seriousness, Riku mewling softly at that possessive tone as warm, wet lips were pressed against his own. His heart fluttered with excitement and anticipation, Axel hovering over Riku and kicking off his boxers before pulling the younger flush against him again, their arousals rubbing against one another's as their legs intertwined, hips grinding as their kissing grew more frantic. His cock pulsed with the thought of being inside Riku, taking Riku, making Riku cry out as he climaxed around him... He shuddered pleasantly, lifting the younger boy gently and repositioning him on the bed, reaching over to his nightstand and fetching a small bottle of lube. He was sure the younger boy would need it.

Riku thought he might faint as Axel wrapped his fingers around him again, his palms slicked with lube, the blind boy crying out softly and rocking into his touch. _Oh god... What's he doing to me..._ He shuddered as the older boy lifted one of his legs gently and hooked it over his shoulder, whimpering softly at the sensation of Axel slicking lube against his heated skin. His long, soft fingers traced the cleft of his ass, gently coating his skin with the lube, which steadily warmed as it lingered on his skin. "A-Ax?" he asked worriedly, but the older boy was there a moment later, chuckling softly and pressing a kiss to his quivering lips.

"It's alright babe, I'm just going to stretch you a bit okay? I don't want to hurt you your first time." He watched the boy beneath him with a tender, loving gaze, gently prodding him with the tip of his finger, heat twisting inside of him at the sound of Riku's surprised gasp, then low moan.

"O-Oh god... Ax..." he moaned softly, the older boy pressing inside him a bit further, the sensation strange and new, but not necessarily unpleasant. The older boy leaned over him, whispering soothing words and urging him to relax as he continued, sliding his finger in and out, a second finger teasing circles around his entrance, until Axel dared to push the second finger inside as well. Riku let out a soft whimper, definitely feeling a strain with the new addition, clinging to the older boy's shoulders and rocking his hips to distract himself from the mild pain. "N-Nh..."

"Easy babe, easy..." Axel soothed, kissing his cheek and neck, stroking Riku's insides, coaxing the boy beneath him to relax. He was panting softly, his green eyes hazy with lust, the desire coiling inside of him causing his cock to throb and ache with want. He gently scissored his fingers, willing that tight ring of muscles to relax and let him move as he liked, then when he was sure Riku was prepared enough he pulled his fingers back, the blind boy moaning softly at the loss. "Okay, Riku... This is going to feel strange until your body adjusts. I'll go slow, let me know if it hurts..." He repositioned himself, guiding his arousal to the pale blonde's entrance, then slowly pressed against his lube-slicked skin.

Riku's breath hitched, eyes going wide as he felt himself stretching to accommodate Axel's engorged length, panting softly and digging his nails into the older boy's shoulders. "A-Ax! I-I don't know if I can-"

"Hold on babe, hold on... Just try to relax..." He stilled his movements a few inches inside, panting softly and kissing the mewling boy, brow arching as he noticed the tears shimmering in Riku's eyelashes. "Trust me, I'll take care of you. It gets better, so much better, I promise."

Trusting his lover's words, he swallowed down his nervousness, pushing the mild panic threatening to overwhelm him to the back of his mind, letting out a soft, choked moan when Axel began to press in again. The red-head took his time, soothing the younger with soft words and gentle kisses, until finally he was fully inside, not daring to rock his hips for fear of hurting his beloved companion. He searched Riku's expression, the blind boy hazily searching the darkness, his body trembling slightly from the strain. He waited patiently, kissing the other boy gently, trying to distract him from his discomfort, until eventually Riku was kissing him back without reservation, moaning softly and arching up into his touch.

Taking that as permission to move, Axel gently rolled his hips, Riku's voice hitching several octaves as he cried out the other boy's name. Smiling against his lips at the other's reaction, he kissed Riku and repeated the motion, his pace slowly growing as the younger boy relaxed and began grinding back. Their shallow, tentative movements were soon a blur of heated kisses, groans, and thrusts, Riku crying out as his body began to sing with pleasure, sweat beading across his pale, smooth skin. Axel growled softly, burying his face in the crook of Riku's neck, holding the boy's hips firmly in place and thrusting into him hard and fast, drinking in Riku's moans and shuddering breaths. "Axel! Axel! A-Ah! Ax...!"

"Fuck, babe... You're so tight..." Axel moaned against his neck, Riku whimpering and shuddering as he clung to the boy on top of him, hands tracing patterns against his sweaty skin. He pulled back a bit, lifting Riku's hips to a different angle and searching his eyes, those murky white pools glancing up at him with a soft, curious gaze. He smiled, heart twisting with happiness, then thrust in again, watching as Riku's eyes widened and a surprised cry escaped his lips, his face turning crimson. "Yeah, that's it Riku... That's your sweet-spot..."

"Oh god! A-Ah! Ahh!" He threw back his head, back arching off the bed as he met Axel's next thrust. "A-Ax, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me, babe..." Axel panted, rolling his hips into the other's, watching him with fire burning in his eyes. He could feel himself near his peak as well, but he was holding himself back. He wanted to make sure Riku was taken care of first. "Go on babe, let me hear you..."

Everything inside of Riku was burning, a hot, molten fire he'd never experienced before. His entire being felt like it was tingling, pleasure coursing through him like lightning. He clung to the boy he loved, letting everything fade except the sound of Axel's breathing, his heartbeat, his whispered words. Time seemed to stand still, then suddenly like a wave everything crashed around him, and Riku was cumming harder that he ever had before, practically screaming as white light flooded his vision.

As he tensed and convulsed, Axel groaned softly and thrust into him, aching for the boy singing out his name. "I love you, Riku..." he panted softly, so close to the edge he could taste it. "I love you..." He pressed his lips to the panting albino's, Riku whimpering softly as Axel continued to move inside of him, kissing him back weakly.

"Love you...too... Ax..." he murmured, moaning softly as he rode out his high, blushing furiously as Axel claimed him as his own, growling softly and kissing down his neck, sucking at his pulse while thrusting into him over, and over. Riku's skin tingled with afterglow, his mind hazy with pleasure, skin chilled with sweat now that the heat had begun to fade. He held onto Axel, whimpering and moaning as the older boy prodded at his sweet-spot, clenching around his swollen cock, Axel's breath hitching in response. "A-Ax...!"

"A-Almost there..." he moaned in reply, panting against Riku's neck and focusing on the tight heat enveloping him, making sure not to be too rough as he continued to completion, groaning and rolling his hips as every muscle inside of him tensed, cumming with a low moan. Riku gasped and blushed furiously, the sensation of hot cum filling his insides strange, his chest twisting with excitement at the new sensation, heat centering itself in the pit of his stomach yet again. His body ached, his mind was numb, but still he wanted more. He would never have enough of Axel. The boy owned his heart, mind, and soul.

When Axel began to withdraw, Riku made a soft sound and wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, tugging him close again. "N-No, don't... Stay..." Axel blushed, pressing back in to the hilt, Riku whimpering and twisting his fingers in Axel's damp locks, nuzzling against him affectionately. "That was...amazing..."

"Yeah, you're pretty amazing..." Axel chuckled, Riku gasping at the lips that were suddenly pressed against his, heart fluttering happily at the tender way the other boy touched his cheek. "Do you want me to help you to the shower? We made quite the mess..."

Riku stammered a bit, suddenly realizing the sweat and cum smeared between their bodies was slowly seeping into the sheets, hiding his face against Axel's shoulder for a moment before nodding. "I-I'd like that." Axel slowly untangled from the tired, sore blonde, helping Riku to his feet and guiding him to the bathroom, the younger shy now that they weren't in the throws of passion. Watching him with kind eyes, Axel turned on the water and waited until it was just the right temperature before stepping inside, tugging Riku in after him. The two boys huddled together under the warm water, Axel gently tracing his fingers down Riku's side, the blind boy glancing up at him with an embarrassed smile. "Thank you, Ax..."

"For what?" he asked curiously, searching the other boy's dead eyes.

"For making my first time so unbelievable..." His fingers pressed searchingly against the red-head's chest, his cheeks a light pink, his voice soft. "I-I'm glad...that is was you..."

Brow arched with concern, Axel tilted Riku's chin up, kissing across his cheeks lovingly. "You didn't think this was a one-time thing, did you?" At Riku's widening eyes, the older boy whispered, "I'm in love with you too, Riku. I meant every word." He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders, holding him close. "I'm never letting you go."

Riku felt his eyes fill with happy tears, his scar twisting a bit as the first wave fell down his cheeks, washed away by the downpour from the shower. "I-I love you, Axel..."

"I love you too, Riku." the older boy replied with an affectionate chuckle, kissing his temple. He held the other close, rubbing his back gently, carefully tracing his spine and rubbing the tense muscles in his lower back, sighing softly. "I love you more than words can say."

* * *

Part one of a two-part rewrite for my dear reader Dax-TheBurningDancerOfFlames! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! :x:Myou:x:


End file.
